


Companionship

by glitterygalaxy



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterygalaxy/pseuds/glitterygalaxy
Summary: Roman Godfrey never got nervous about girls. He never truly got lonely either because whatever he wants, he gets. When he finds himself wanting a body for the night, someone from his past surprises him as she impulsively makes a move.





	Companionship

        Roman tossed and turned as lightning flashed outside of his bedroom window. He glanced at the clock across the room. _11:48 pm._ He was desperate to hold someone, and to be held. He came to the conclusion that if anybody in this town was still awake, they would be online. He unplugged his phone from the charger and rolled over in his bed, clicking on the app store. Against his better judgement, he downloaded the popular hook-up app. He logged in and immediately began swiping, hoping someone would catch his eye. He was picky when it came to these kinds of apps. It had to be a split-second decision on if he found someone attractive. If he liked their pictures, he’d check their biography. If nothing in it repulsed him, he’d go and message them. One girl piqued his interest. As soon as he swiped right on her, a notification popped up stating it was a match. He messaged her with a simple _‘Hey’_.

        She sat on her friend’s couch, laughing over some stupid joke in the dim lighting. Thunder boomed faintly in their ears. Her phone buzzed next to her, notifying her of a new message. As she looked down, she saw that it was just from that stupid hook-up app. She sighed and turned her phone over.

        “No, you better answer that. We signed you up for a reason. If you want to get out more you have to live a little,” said the girl to her right, turning her phone over and handing it to her. She rolled her eyes.

        “If they’re spending their Saturday night swiping, are they really worth my time?” she shot back, unlocking her phone and sending back _‘Hi’_. Before she could set it back down, the boy to her left grabbed it from her.

        “Did you even look at his profile before answering him?” he asked, clicking around on the screen. She shook her head and fiddled with her bracelet.

        “Holy shit-” her friend stated with wide eyes. “It’s Roman!” Her heart started beating faster in her chest as the other friend jumped up to look at her phone.

        “Dude I’d kill to match with Roman,” her friend sighed, handing her back her phone. Hitting her phone against her palm, it buzzed as he replied. She was scared to open the message.

        She knew Roman a long time ago. They were acquaintances in middle school, on the outskirts of the others friend groups. When she saw him on the app, she only swiped right out of curiosity. She swallowed and opened the message. It was just _“What are you up to?”_ She responded and then locked her phone, curious about why he matched with her.

        Their small talk turned into him stating he was just laying in bed watching a cult tv show she hadn’t gotten around to watching yet. Her heart dropped to her stomach as she opened the newest message. _“Come over and you can find out what all the fuss is about.”_ Locking her phone quickly, she shut her eyes, setting her phone down on the couch next to her. She was unsure if he was only talking about the television show. She let out a shaky breath as she opened her eyes.

        “What did he say?” her friend asked with concern visible on her face.

        “He just invited me over.” she whispered, hardly believing the words as they came out of her mouth.

        “You have to go!” her friend squealed. She shook her head.

        “I look like I just rolled out of bed!” she countered. Her phone buzzed again signifying a second message. _‘You can wear one of my shirts’_ he commented, relating to a joke in her biography that she likes to take other people’s clothes.

        “And now he just said I can wear one of his shirts,” she added, still unsure of how to respond. She twiddled her thumbs over her keyboard as she formulated a response. She chickened out from saying something witty as she ended up replying with ‘ _Interesting_ ’. Huffing, she ran her hands through her hair. She knew better than to get involved with him. Her phone buzzed again and she dreaded opening the message. But, if she didn’t want to go, she knew she wouldn’t have responded in the first place.

        _‘We don’t have to hook up or anything. Honestly, I only downloaded this app for some companionship rn. Plus, it’s not like we’re strangers,”_ he replied and she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

        “I think I’m going to go,” she stated to her friends and they cheered. She slowly got up, grabbing her car keys and purse. _‘Okay, I’ll come over,’_ she replied to him. She quickly sent another message. _'I’m just warning you. I don’t have any makeup on rn. I’m literally in my pajamas.’_

        Her phone buzzed as he sent her his address. Another message promptly followed _‘I knew you before you even wore makeup’._ She swallowed as she walked out to her car, plugging his address into the GPS. She sent him a quick ‘ _On my way’_ text and drove off to his house.

        He saw that she was on her way, and he let out a shaky breath. Roman Godfrey didn’t get nervous, especially over a girl coming to his house in the middle of the night, but right now he couldn’t help it. When they were little, he’d always had a stupid crush on her. But this was before he knew anything about girls and he had no idea how to act around her then.

        He got out of bed and turned on his light. Roman sauntered over to his bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He was only in sweatpants and a tee shirt. Wondering if he should change, he ran his hand through his hair. He decided against it since she said that she was already in her pajamas. Although, he did stroll over to his closet and got out a vintage rock band tee shirt she could wear.

        As she drove past the city limits to get to his secluded house, her mind was racing. The rain had cleared up enough that she could comfortably speed down the winding street. She had never hooked up with anyone online before. At least she knew Roman. That eased her stress just a bit. She pulled into his driveway as her GPS announced that she had arrived. She turned the car off, took a deep breath and sent him a message stating that she was outside. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, asking herself what she was doing.

        His porch light flipped on and she swallowed, opening her door and getting out. Roman opened the door and stepped out into the cool damp air. He took her breath away. Roman was always dressed like he stepped right out of a J. Crew catalog. Yet, she found him irresistibly gorgeous in just sweatpants and a tee shirt, his hair floppy and soft without products in it. He walked over to her and threw his arms around her in an unexpected hug. She breathed in the scent of his cologne and quickly kissed his cheek.

        “Hi Roman,” she whispered.

        “Thank you for coming over.” he said, pulling out of the hug. She nodded and he led her inside. They walked in and he went up the stairs. She followed close behind him. They made their way to his bedroom and he stopped at the door, motioning for her to go in first. She gingerly walked in and he followed, closing the door behind him. Roman walked over to his desk where he had placed the tee shirt for her.

        “Here,” he said, handing it over to her. She blushed and took it from him.

        “Thank you, but uh, could you turn around? I’m not wearing anything under this hoodie,” she stated. He laughed and rolled his eyes, turning around so she could undress. She took off her hoodie and slipped on his tee shirt. Her heart started racing as she turned around. Kicking off her flip-flops, she sat down on his bed. Roman walked over to the wall and flipped the lights off. He turned around with a smirk and walked to the other side of his bed, laying down. She laid down too, feeling the awkwardness rise in her chest. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed the remote, pressing play. She tried to relax, twiddling her thumbs on her chest and looking up at the ceiling.

        “You’re nervous,” he stated, slowly turning to face her. She laughed lightly, copying his actions.

        “Well yeah. I’m not even 100% sure why I’m here,” she said, sighing. “Like why did I agree to this? I don’t do this type of thing.” she said.

        “Because it’s a dark and dreary Saturday night and you wanted to be held?” Roman purred, raising an eyebrow at her. “Because that’s why I wanted you to come over.” he stated, reaching over to push a piece of hair behind her ear. A shiver ran down her spine as his cold hand brushed her skin.

        “I guess you have a point,” she sighed. He turned back on his back and she did the same. His gentle eyes looked down at her, watching her reaction as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She relaxed, bringing her arm up and resting it on his chest. Although, she was too caught up in her own thoughts to pay attention to the tv. She snapped out of it only because a chuckle rumbled through Roman’s chest. She smiled softly to herself.

        “Do you really like in this big house all by yourself?” she whispered, glancing up at him. He nodded, eyes still focused on the tv. He moved his right hand from it’s previous position and gently set it on hers on his chest.

        “Now I understand why you needed some companionship,” she stated, closing her eyes. She was not able to relax long though, because Roman took that opportunity to turn over and face her again. The careful conscience of hers told her not allow herself to get too involved, too caught up in him, but instead of leaving room between the two of them, she scooted closer. His arm was loosely wrapped around her waist. She kept her eyes closed.

        “The weird part about this is it’s not awkward,” she stated. “Like, I’m so comfortable right now with you I could probably fall asleep.” she said with a laugh. Roman chuckled and moved closer so that she was pressed right up against his chest once more. She could lay right here all night if he’d let her. His soft lips gently kissed her forehead and her eyes opened in surprise.

        “Why did you-”

        “I don’t know,” he quickly interrupted “It just felt right.” She nodded slowly and closed her eyes again. She tried to focus on his breathing. His hand slowly moved from her waist and trailed down to her bare thigh. His cold hand rested on her cool skin.

        “Do you want the blanket?” he whispered. He always kept his house cold and didn’t even think about how cold she would be. She nodded softly and he reached down to pull the soft duvet over their bodies. He glanced down at her as she smiled. His arm went around her back, cradling her head as she laid down against his chest.

        “Can I admit something?” Roman asked impulsively. His pulse started to race as she nodded.

        “I-I’ve always thought you were incredible. When we were younger, it was hard to talk to you because you made me nervous, which is weird because that doesn’t happen to me,” she delicately traced shapes on the thin material of his tee shirt and her breath caught in her throat as he rambled.

        “I invited you over tonight because I thought ‘the worst she can do is say is no’ but you came over and here you are and I can’t stop thinking about kissing you.” She cuddled in closer to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tighter. She didn’t know how to react.

        “Say something, please,” he whispered. She leaned back slightly and brought one of her hands up to gently wrap around the back of his head. He closed his eyes as he relaxed under her touch. Adrenaline shot through her body as she rubbed her thumb across his cheekbone. She tilted her head up and Roman let out a shaky breath, still not opening his eyes.

        “Roman?” she whispered. He hummed in response.

        “I can’t find the courage to kiss you first.” A lazy smile stretched over his face as he leaned down, gently capturing her soft lips with his.

**Author's Note:**

> I was unsure about making a part two or taking it farther than this, but if y'all think I should write it let me know!


End file.
